The Strigoi Baby
by x-shadow-x-kisses-x
Summary: Rose has returned from hunting down Dimitri and is pregnant with his strigoi baby. As Rose falls for Adrian and begins to grow more unstable, what will happen when Dimitri returns to make Rose a strigoi, but finds out about the child she hid from him?
1. Prologue

**This is my first vampire academy fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, no I won't tell you who this POV belongs to but you will find out in time.**

**Here we go!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer-Richelle Mead owns all!!!!**

**Prologue**

The day my dad came was the scariest day of my life. I was frozen, unable to do anything.

I could see the way his eyes glinted, his shocking red eyes. His face was contorted into an angry expression. His face was the mask of evil.

I could hear my mum pleading with him. Begging him not to touch me. Trying to reason with him.

I looked at mum's boyfriend laying motionless on the floor. I felt sorry for him, he didn't stand a chance against my dad, a strigoi. Mum's boyfriend's eyes were searching for something, someone. His gazed locked with mine and I got momentarily distracted by his emerald eyes but tore my gaze away as a shriek came from across the room.

I'd heard the stories about my mum. Most of them not very nice. In fact, most were not very nice at all. Many had been about how she was an irresponsible, high school dropout. But I still heard the stories about her being deadly. A badass.

When my dad crouched down to face off with my mum, she proved just how deadly she really was.

**Okay, R&R on what you think is going on!! I need one review to update!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just imagine that in blood promise, when Dimitri and rose where staying at Galina's they took things a little too far. If you know what I mean. If u don't then I mean that Dimitri didn't stop rose when they were making out. If you **_**still **_**don't know what I mean then you clearly need to have "the talk".**

**And also, rose never got Dimitri's letter, so she doesn't know he's still....well, not **_**dead.**_

**Lol**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Some reviews were quite interesting :P**

**Disclaimer—Richelle Mead owns everything!!!! Except for this story's plotline.**

**Chapter 1-Rose's POV**

'Hey, Rose. Everyone is trying to work out why you dropped out.' Said Jesse Zeklos.

I sighed. I knew someone would eventually want to know why I dropped out of the academy one month ago. I was in no mood to tell Jesse however.

It was dinner time after my first day back as a student, and I already knew there were at least 25 rumours going around about why I had left. There was no way anyone could have guessed the real reason though. At least, I hoped no-one would.

'Will you please go and find someone else to annoy with your theories.' Lissa said in a polite tone. Through the bond I could tell she wanted everyone to leave me alone.

'Camille said you freaked out cause you found out you were pregnant with Adrian Ivashkov's baby.' Ralf said.

I was really starting to get angry with them. I wanted so badly for them to stop trying to guess why I left. They didn't need to know that it was because I was in love with my mentor who had become Strigoi and that I had left to hunt him down to kill him and free him from his undead state. I felt depressed. _Would he have said he loved me?_

I pushed away the thought. I didn't care any more.

'I'm not pregnant.' I said in a flat tone. 'I'm not even involved with Adrian.' _Yet._ I added mentally. My feelings for Adrian had started to confuse me after finally agreeing to going out with him.

Ralf grinned. 'You don't have to be involved with him to get pregnant. It could've been a one off thing. Is that why you left? To get an abortion?'

My already unstable mood snapped. 'SHUT-UP! You don't know why I left so stop getting all these stupid ideas!'

I got up and practically ran back to my dorm room. When inside I walked and sat on my bed. I couldn't understand my feelings. One second I was angry, then I was depressed, then I was angry again.

Now I just wanted to cry into my pillow. What was wrong with me?

'Rose, open the door. If you don't, I'm coming in anyway.' Lissa said from outside the room. I didn't get up. I didn't want to move from my spot on the bed.

The door slowly creaked open and Lissa stepped through. Her jade green eyes were full of worry. Her slivery blonde hair was wind-blown, indicating she had run after me.

She walked slowly over to the bed where I was sitting and sat down next to me. She wrapped her arms around me.

'Are you okay?' she asked in a gentle voice. I let the tears I had been holding back spill down my face.

'I don't know. I think there's something wrong with me. I'm having weird mood swings and I don't think it's because of the shadow-kissed thing.' I said, surprising myself. I hadn't known I was thinking like that.

'I know. Your emotions are all over the place.' She said.

I looked at her in shock. 'You can tell how I feel?'

She smiled. 'I just started being able to......feel you.'

'Lis, that's awesome. Maybe you'll be able to get into my head soon.' I said enthusiastically, not sure whether I really wanted her in my head.

'Yeah, I suppose I can.'

'Have you made up with Christian yet?' I asked, honestly curious.

Her emotions became ecstatic. 'Yes, he forgave me. But he made me promise not to talk to another spirit user without you around.' She laughed.

Lissa had been under the influence of some serious compulsion when I'd left. Another spirit user named Avery Lazaar had compelled her to do some pretty reckless things, including cheating on Christian. I was glad they'd gotten back together, they were perfect for each other, in a disgustingly cute way.

We talked for a while until one of the guardian's came in and said Lissa had to go back to her dorm as it was passed curfew.

As I drifted off to sleep I felt the signs of one of Adrian's dreams.

**Okay....tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!!**

**It's short but don't worry the next chapter is longer—and from Lissa's pov!!**

**Chapter 2-Rose's POV**

'Little dhampir. It's good to see you.' Adrian said, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. God that sounds cheesy.

We were standing on the porch of where we first met at the ski lodge. In the dream anyway. I was wearing my _nazaar_ around my neck, a symbol my mum had given me, and the sun was out. Adrian looked as handsome as ever.

I smiled. 'Same goes for me.'

Adrian studied me carefully. 'Your aura is scaring me a bit. I wish you could see it. It's pitch black and....something I can't quite explain.'

I shivered. My aura was usually dark, but the way he described it made me uneasy.

'Maybe I need Lissa to heal me.' I said.

She shook his head. 'No, there's something more. It's not the shadow-kissed thing but I can't quite explain it.'

The dream blurred a bit and I found myself wide awake in my bed. And feeling very nauseous.

I panicked. Had the wards broken again? I hoped not. But somehow, as I ran into the bathroom to throw up, I wondered if the reason for my nausea was something aside from the undead.

When I stood up, the nausea went away. I sighed in relief. I must've eaten the wrong kind of food.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while to update**

**I'm getting into it now so the story should be more exciting!!**

**Chapter 3-Lissa's POV**

***1 week before graduation***

I was trying desperately to stay awake in my 1st period Russian 2 class. Thank God there was only 1 week left of school. I was beginning to regret staying up so late with Christian. No, I'd never regret _that._

I could hear whispered conversations going on that the teacher seemed oblivious to. They were mostly about Rose. I wished people would just drop it. Rose had been through enough without their stupid rumours.

Thinking of Rose made me want to get a better feel of her. I was so happy to finally be able to feel her emotions, although I couldn't get into her head yet. Giving up on concentrating on what the teacher was saying, I cleared my mind of anything but Rose's emotions.

When I was completely focused on her, I could completely feel what she was feeling. She was in _serious _pain. It felt like something was stabbing her stomach. Okay, that was not normal. My best friend was hurting. I had to go to her.

I focused back on what the teacher was saying. At the appropriate time, I raised my hand.

'Yes, Miss Dragomir.' She said looking at me.

I tried to focus on her eyes. 'May I please be excused? I need to check something.'

She looked at the clock. 'We have 5 minutes left. Can't it wait?'

I shook my head. 'Sorry miss, it's important.' I tried to charm her into letting me go without actually compelling her.

It worked. She let me go. I gathered my things and rushed out the door.

Now I had a dilemma. Where was Rose?

I headed towards the gym, suspecting that's where she would be. She had combat training first right? Shaking my head I increased my pace.

I could feel Rose getting closer through our bond, but that wasn't what alerted me to where she was. I could hear her screaming in absolute agony. I sprinted around the corner and saw her.

She was being held up by two novices, one of which was Eddie. Another novice with blonde hair was standing close by, talking to Guardian Alberta Petrov. They all had worried looks in their eyes as they moved away from the gym door, hopefully in the direction of the hospital wing.

'How hard did you hit her?' Alberta asked frantically. Rose had stopped screaming and was now sobbing hysterically, clutching her stomach.

'It wasn't really that hard.' The blonde novice said. I think his name was Dean.

I couldn't take any more of seeing Rose like that. I hurried over to them.

'What happened?' I demanded. I wasn't usually rude to people like that but my best friend was in pain. Horrible pain. I could tell because I could _feel _it.

Alberta looked at me, shocked to see me standing there. 'Princess Dragomir. Shouldn't you be in class?'

I shook my head. 'Tell me what's wrong with Rose.' Crap, I sounded like a snobby royal.

'Lissa.' Rose whimpered, her hysterical voice mirroring the pain I could feel she was in. 'Oh god, it hurts so _bad_.'

'Come on. Let's pick up the pace. Can't you guys see she needs medical treatment?' I said. I actually wasn't sure if Rose really did need medical treatment. I think I was just a little freaked out.

Alberta stared at me for a second. Then she barked out orders for the boys to hurry up and get Rose to the medical clinic.

**So..... can anyone guess why rose is in so much pain from being hit in the stomach???**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's the next chapter. It's pretty much last chapter from Rose's pov but with extra stuff added.**

**Chapter 4-Rose's POV**

I groaned as I sat up to get out of bed. I hated Mondays. When I got dressed for school I couldn't help notice a bump forming on my lower abdomen. I groaned again. I couldn't get fat. I loved my flat stomach.

'God, I've got to lay off on the donuts.' I muttered.

As I hurried to my first period combat class I slipped into Lissa's head.

She was already seated in her Russian 2 class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. I smiled. Trust Lissa to be early for class. She was thinking about what she and Christian had gotten up to last night. I shuddered, wanting to leave that thought alone in her head.

On my way to class I saw Adrian. My stomach did excited flips when I looked at my boyfriend. Yes, _boyfriend. _It had been official for 2 weeks. I wasn't completely over Dimitri, but I didn't have the burning need to be around him anymore. All I wanted was Adrian. I was dreading the queen finding out though. She was already pissed off at me enough for coming back to the academy. I'm pretty sure she thought she could get rid of me permanently but Lissa had "persuaded" her into letting me be put in line for her guardian. Thank you, super compulsion.

During combat class I started losing focus. I felt really hot and then cold. Weird. I suddenly started feeling dizzy. The room around me was spinning and the images were blurred. What was wrong with me?

'Rose, are you okay?' Dean, the novice I was sparring with, asked. He had a look of concern on his face.

I shook my head clear and focused on Dean. 'I'm fine. Let's keep going.' I said.

We continued to spar and my moves were sloppy.

'Rose. Focus.' Alberta, the instructor snapped.

I continued to get dizzier, so I wasn't ready to block the blow that Dean landed on my stomach. I also wasn't ready for the searing pain that surged through me. It felt sharp, like knives were stabbing into my stomach.

I screamed out in pain, willing it to stop. Stars formed in front of my eyes and I blacked out.

The next thing I remember is waking up and feeling very disorientated. Where was I? My eyelids fluttered open and I immediately recognised the medical wing.

'Little dhampir has awakened. Everyone can breathe.' The unmistakeable voice of Adrian announced. My mood brightened a bit at the sound of his voice.

I glanced around. Adrian and Alberta were seated on chairs in the corner of the room. Alberta's face was full of concern and confusion. Adrian had his usual lazy look etched on his face, but I could see some concern in his eyes. Dr Olendzki was looking at me with an expression I couldn't work out. Pity? I also saw that Lissa was standing close to me. She was holding my hand and was looking at me worriedly. I smiled at her. She didn't return the gesture.

Dr Olendzki stepped closer to me. 'Rose, how are you feeling?'

I thought about it. I felt fine. But I could feel a strange fluttering sensation in my abdominal area. What the hell?

'I feel fine, I guess.' I said.

Lissa breathed a sigh of relief. 'God, Rose. I was so worried about you. When you wouldn't stop screaming I thought my healing powers didn't work.'

Lissa healed me? I shook my head in confusion. 'Why'd you heal me? What happened?' I asked.

Dr Olendzki and Lissa exchanged a nervous glance.

'What? Am I missing something?' I said, my voice rising a pitch. Lissa was trying very hard to block her thoughts from me.

'What's the last thing you can remember?' Lissa asked.

I frowned, trying to think about the last thing I could remember.

_Waking up._

_Cursing the donuts._

_Going to class._

_Feeling hot, then cold, then dizzy. _

_Alberta shouting at me to concentrate._

_Getting a blow to the stomach that caused some major pain._

_Waking up in the medical clinic._

I rubbed my stomach, frowning at the bump there. 'I remember feeling really dizzy, then Dean punching me in the stomach. Then feeling pain in my abdomen. Then seeing you guys.' I ticked the things off my list. 'Wait, why did I end up in here? Dean didn't punch me _that _hard.'

Lissa glanced around nervously. 'I think I'd better tell her alone.'

Dr Olendzki nodded. After a minute everyone was outside the door and Lissa was looking at me with a sympathetic look. I was burning with curiosity.

'Rose.' She started gently. 'There's no easy way to say this. So I'm just going to say it. You're pregnant.'

I stared at her, wondering if she was joking. After a few seconds I realised the look on her face and the feelings through the bond were dead serious.

'Wh-what?' I mumbled, shocked.

She squeezed my hand. 'You're pregnant.' She repeated cautiously and slowly.

**There we go!!! The truth is out there**

**I didn't really want to say straight away that rose was pregnant even though everyone would know lol**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heres the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 5-Rose's POV**

'Rose, Rose. Are you okay? Talk to me.' Lissa said anxiously.

I wanted to talk to her. I really did. But I couldn't get the words out. My mind was reeling.

How the hell was I pregnant? The only person I'd ever slept with was Dimitri and he was a dhampir. Dhampirs and dhampirs couldn't have kids together.

'Lissa, I can't be pregnant. There must be some kind of a mistake.' I said, not sure whether my words were true or not.

'Rose, I'm sorry. You're pregnant. That's why it hurt so much when Dean punched you. You nearly lost the baby but we got you here quick enough. I didn't even know you were pregnant when I healed you, so I couldn't heal the baby. We only found out after you wouldn't stop screaming and Dr Olendzki did some tests.' Lissa said.

'But Lis, you don't understand. There is _no _possible way. I've only slept with one person and he was a dhampir. It's not genetically compatible.....' I let my words trail off.

Sure, I'd only been with Dimitri. But that was both before _and_ after he turned Strigoi. I'd never even thought it was possible. Strigoi were undead and they couldn't have kids with dhampirs.

Could they?

Apparently they could.

'Lissa....this baby is part Strigoi.' I said.

Her eyes widened. 'Rose, how could you do that with a Strigoi!?' she said a little too loudly. Crap. I hope no-one heard that.

I shook my head. 'I wasn't thinking straight. He kept biting me and at the time I thought it was a good idea. Then the high wore off and I realised how stupid it was. It wasn't him anymore. Oh shit Lissa. I'm a common example of a blood whore.' My voice was slightly hysterical and I had tears in my eyes – which I wasn't allowing to fall.

She patted my arm. 'Don't worry Rose. I'll help you out.'

'Lissa, how am I supposed to be a guardian now? How can I guard you if I'm pregnant?' I couldn't believe this was happening.

She got a strange look on her face. 'Don't worry Rose. We'll figure something out.'

I hoped so.


	7. Chapter 6

**Omg I'm really sorry for not updating in ages but I've been really sick and haven't been able to look at a computer screen longer than 2 minutes without getting a killer headache. Or being yelled at by my mum. I've also had to study for exams. Who said year 8 was fun?? Lol. Here's the next chapter.**

**Insert disclaimers here --- **_**nah can't be bothered. You should know by now**_

**Chapter 6—Lissa's pov**

Rose. She was so vulnerable right now. Her emotions were all over the place too.

She felt scared, angry, humiliated, worried, freaked out and also determined. No matter what happened, she wasn't going to give up being my guardian. She felt like she owed it to me.

'Rose, you don't owe me anything.' I told her gently.

We were in Rose's room, on her bed. We were both laying on top of the covers. I gently stroked her arm, a soothing gesture my mum used to do to me before she died. Rose cried into her pillow and I couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her. I wasn't experienced in this sort of thing. All I could do was stay here with her and occasionally say something reassuring while she cried.

It was almost ironic. A few months ago, I would've been in Rose's position. She was always the strong one, comforting me. Not this time. I had to be strong for her. I'd do anything I could for her, not that there was much I could do right now. Maybe there was someone else Rose could talk to about her pregnancy. Someone with experience.

_If I was Rose, _I thought, _who would I want to talk to?_

_Her mum_, I realised. Janine Hathaway had Rose when she was fairly young. Rose's dad hadn't stuck around. Janine knew what Rose was going through, and could probably comfort Rose better than I could. That's saying something.

Rose's breathing had slowed and became even. She was asleep. The feelings coming from the bond were calm, peaceful and—excited? Okay. Whatever.

Trying not to jostle her, I stood up and quietly made my way to the door. I didn't want to wake Rose up so soon after she'd just calmed down.

It was _way _past curfew. The sun was shining high and everyone was asleep by now. I wanted to go back to Rose but I had something I had to do first.

I went through the hall ways that lead to where the dorm matron was and was slightly surprised to Alberta there in a deep discussion with her. They both looked up at me, surprised to see that a Moroi princess was walking around the dhampir dorms in the middle of the night.

'Princess Dragomir,' ugh, I _hate _being called that. 'what are you doing up at this hour?' the matron asked.

I felt a little nervous under their gaze but quickly recovered. 'I was wondering if someone had Janine Hathaway's number.'

They clearly weren't expecting that.

'What do you want with Guardian Hathaway that could be so important that you got out of bed in the middle of the night?' the matron asked, annoyed.

'Well ... I thought someone should tell her about ... about Rose.' I said, with a significant glance at Alberta.

She locked her eyes with me and nodded, understanding that I meant someone should probably tell her that Rose was pregnant. 'I'll get in contact with her soon. For now Princess, you need to go back to your dorm.'

I shook my head. 'No. I need to be with Rose.'

'She'll be fine on her own. Rose is a very strong girl. Emotionally and physically.' Alberta said.

I considered compelling them to let me stay with Rose. She needed me. Now more than ever. But I decided against it, nodded, and made my way back to my dorm, inwardly praying that Rose wouldn't need me for a while.

**Ookay. Surprises to come!! Next chapter will be up in 2 minutes!!!**

**R&R**

**I promise not to wait this long to update again!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well as promised here is the next chapter**

**Big shocker coming up next chapter!!!! But im not saying too mcuh**

**Rose's POV**

I hated crying almost as much as I hated Strigoi. I especially hated crying in front of Lissa. I was glad she was with me. I didn't feel like being alone.

What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go to combat classes if I was pregnant. I'd learned that the hard way. If I didn't keep training how was I supposed to graduate? How was I supposed to protect Lissa if I had a baby to worry about?

I knew an easy way to solve this problem. Abortion. But I couldn't just kill an infant. It hadn't had a chance at life yet. I remembered how good I felt after Christian saved me from the Strigoi when they invaded the school. How much more beautiful eveything seemed. How could I take that away from someone? And I couldn't destroy something that was a part of Dimitri, even if it was a part of Strigoi Dimitri.

Dimitri's name opened up old wounds I'd been trying to heal. It was like staking him all over again. It felt like someone had ripped my chest open and thrown my heart across the room.

Why, _why _did it have to be him that was turned Strigoi? If Strigoi didn't exist, and the world was normal, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have dropped out of school to hunt the man I loved to free him from his evil state. Me and Dimitri would probably be having a secret affair, trying not to get caught with each other and then slowly letting people know that we were together. I certainly wouldn't be pregnant with a Strigoi baby.

I immediately felt sorry for my kid. I knew Christian got a hard time because his parents turned Strigoi. Everyone stayed away from him – except me, Lissa and a few of our friends – because they were scared he was going to turn Strigoi any minute and use them as victims.

But being part Strigoi? Yeah, I didn't think you'd get a lot of friends then.

This brought on a fresh flow of tears. What had I done to my unborn child? It was doomed to a life of being a loner. Maybe when Christian and Lissa had kids, their kids would be friends with my baby. But that wouldn't be for years. They weren't irresponsible like I was. Well, Christian was a bit, but I doubted he'd do anything as stupid as I did. Like hook up with a Strigoi that looked like his ex in a high of drug-like endorphins. I felt like punching my pillow, but I knew that would just make me cry harder.

Once again I was thankful that Lissa was with me, comforting me. I'd do anything for Lissa. She'd been the best friend anyone could ask for. I had to find a way to make everything work out so I could still be her guardian. If Queen Bitch would let me. _Screw the queen,_ I thought, _she's not taking me away from Lissa. _No way would I let anyone take me away from Lissa. I had to protect her. I owed it to her.

'Rose, you don't owe me anything.' Lissa murmured softly, stroking my arm. I forgot she could feel me.

Yes, I was definitely going to find a way to graduate and become Lissa's guardian before anybody – particularly the queen – could find out I was pregnant. And hopefully before anyone found out I was with Adrian. If Queen Bitch knew that then she'd have me taken away from him because I would be interfering with her crazy plan to get Adrian and Lissa together. I wasn't going to let that happen. After graduation the queen couldn't do anything about who I was assigned to. And she wouldn't have anything to threaten me with to stop me from dating Adrian.

Adrian.....

Thinking about Adrian made me want to talk to him. I missed Adrian so much. How would he be feeling now that he knew his girlfriend was pregnant with another man's baby? I hadn't even been dating him that long. Was he going to break up with me? I hoped not. I couldn't take it if Adrian stopped wanting me. I _needed _him. I couldn't quite explain how much I needed him, or why I needed him so much.

Whenever I thought of him, it felt like my heart was going at ten hundred miles an hour. He made me blush the other day. And Rose Hathaway does _not _blush. Every touch he gives me makes my heart speed up. And his kisses ... they sent shivers up my spine.

Wait. Hold the phone and hit rewind. The way Adrian was making me feel ... it was almost as if ...

Holy mother of Moroi. I was in love with Adrian Ivashkov.

Oh no. That was not good. What if he didn't want me anymore now that he knew who's baby I was pregnant with? I don't think I could handle losing someone else I loved after I'd already lost my first love.

Now I understood why I needed Adrian so much. I loved him.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep for when I realised that my dream wasn't just any dream. It was an Adrian dream. I was standing in a room that was very well furnished. It was one of the rooms in the guest housing. Feeling a smile playing on my lips, I turned around to face him.

Adrian stood in front of me, his usual lazy grin on his face. His eyes appraised me, scanning my body up and down. That made me nervous for some reason. But having him gazing at me felt nice. I liked that he was looking at me.

'See something you like?' I asked, giving him a sly smile.

He grinned. 'I always see something I like when I look at you, little dhampir. Did you fall asleep in that?'

I looked down and saw I was wearing my plaid flannel pyjama shorts and a blue tank top. I hadn't really paid attention to the clothes Lissa had handed to me to get changed into. I had been in a dazed crying fit.

I tried to raise an eyebrow and failed miserably. Taking a step forward, I placed my hands on his chest. His muscles tightened under my fingers. I forgot the effect I had on men.

I put on my man-eating smile. The one that made guys go weak at the knees. What had gotten into me? One minute ago I was crying and now I was getting into full flirt mode.

'How much do you like what you see?' I asked, my voice husky. My stomach was doing back flips.

I looked into his eyes and saw that they were wide. I'd never seen him so shocked. But then, I'd never really flirted with him like this. He put his usual grin back into place.

'I like it a lot.' He said, his voice as husky as mine.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He brought his lips down to meet mine. The intensity of our kissing increased and I Iost track of how long we kissed for.

I suddenly broke away and looked into his emerald green eyes. There was something I needed to say that was important.

'Adrian. You know why I was in the clinic, right?' I asked.

He nodded. 'Yeah, I was there when that old chick told everyone you were pregnant. Now I know why your aura was all messed up.' He shook his head.

I looked around and rested my eyes on my hands on his chest. 'How do you feel about that?'

'Dunno. It's not that big of a deal to be honest.' He said. I stared at him. Not a big deal?

'What do you mean it's not that big of a deal? It is a big deal. It's a _huge _deal. I'm having a baby at the age of 18 for crying out loud. I haven't even been 18 that long you know. And—'

Whatever else I may have said was cut off as he kissed me. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away and started talking.

'It's not a big deal 'cause I don't really care. It doesn't matter to me if you're pregnant. Or who's baby it is. Because I know you're in love with Belikov. Or were. Whatever. I know you wouldn't sleep with just anyone. You're not like that. I still want to be with you. You're strong enough to get through anything and I'll be here for you whenever you need me.' He said. For once, there was seriousness in his voice.

I was stunned. That was probably one of the nicest things anyone had said to me. 'Wow. Thanks, that means a lot to me.' I said, and I kissed him again.

**I'll update soon I promise. If I get some reviews!!!!! Reviews make me write faster**

**No.....seriously**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is a really really important chapter because we get to hear from our favourite Strigoi and Lissa has a secret!!**

**Rose's pov**

I really, _really, _didn't want to go to class today. I'd have to face everyone's whispers about how I had to be taken to the clinic screaming yesterday. And I had an extra little life inside of me that was in danger of getting hurt again. _Poor baby, _I thought, _I hope you didn't get too hurt. I wouldn't like getting punched while I was in a safe refuge either._

I was getting nagging thoughts from Lissa, but it was too early for me to leave the dorm rooms. I went over to my computer and sat on the chair. I switched it on and slipped into Lissa's head.

She was panicking. She wanted to talk to me about something very important. Something she knew I was going through and knew what it felt like. _Rose? Please go on msn. I need to talk to you and I don't want it to be in my head._

I pulled out of her head, happy to realise my computer was up and running. I logged in to my account and quickly typed a message to Lissa.

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__hey liss. Wats wrong??? U feel seriously stressed out_

_***Miss*Lissa*: **__thats cause I am!! Omg rose I think I'm pregnant!!!_

That shocked me. Lissa Dragomir, pregnant at 17? I never expected that to happen. Lissa was always so careful with everything she did. I guess there were some things she'd forgotten to be careful about.

_***Miss*Lissa*: **__rose, R U still there????_

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__yeah, sorry. I was just spacing out. R u sure ur pregnant? I mean, didn't you and Christian use protection??_

_***Miss*Lissa*: **__we usually do. But sometimes we just get a little caught up in the moment and don't really think....._

The feelings coming through the bond were enough to knock someone over. And enough to prove her statement. Ugh.

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__okay, I believe you. But R U sure??_

_***Miss*Lissa*: **__no I'm not sure. But I think so. That's why I needed to ask you b4 I did anything drastic. Can U um.... tell me how it feels?_

I realised why Lissa had talked to me first before telling anyone. Besides being Lissa's best friend, I also knew how it felt being pregnant. That's why she'd asked me. Might as well tell her what I know.

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__it sort of feels like there's something swimming inside of me._

I waited for almost five minutes for Lissa to answer. I started getting worried when I didn't get her reply so I slipped into her head. Immediately I wished I hadn't.

She was crouched over the toilet, throwing up the remains of what she'd had for dinner. Her feelings were making me nauseas. After a few seconds I couldn't take it. I ripped out of her head and ran down the hallway into the bathrooms and threw up.

When I was done I washed my face and tarted to make my way back to my room. I needed to get ready for class. I got a message from Lissa through the bond on my way there.

_Rose, I'm not going to class today. Come to my dorm room after school and please don't tell Christian!!_

I tried to send her feelings that I hoped were reassuring but I'm not sure if she got them. I had only just come to terms with the fact that I was pregnant. That I was carrying a life inside of me that needed protection. Now I'd have to go through those feelings all over again now that Lissa was pregnant too. I wondered what the queen would say if she knew that her star princess was having a baby with the man she was hoping to keep away from her.

I still don't understand the queen's obsession with getting Lissa and Adrian together. Didn't she realise it just wasn't going to happen?

Dark feelings bubbled up inside my head. Feelings I was hoping wouldn't come back. Spirit's craziness was getting harder and harder to control now that I was pregnant. The feelings seeped into my brain and tried to consume me. I shook my head and took a few deep breathes. I couldn't afford to go nuts right now.

When I got back to my room I was about to shut the computer down when I got an alert. I clicked it.

_BadGirlTorya-Koyla would like to add you as a friend. Approve or decline?_

Who the hell was that? I didn't know anyone named Torya. I clicked approve anyways. Whoever it was wouldn't have added me if they didn't have a reason to.

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__Rose? Is that you??_

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__doesn't the screen name give me away?? Who's this??_

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__it's me, Viktoria!!_

I froze in my position. I only knew one Viktoria. Viktoria Belikov. Dimitri's little sister. She was a little bit younger than me but I really like her. The memories of the last time we spoke filled my brain and I felt a little guilty. Then I remembered that Roland was just trying to take advantage of her.

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__omg!! What's up??_

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__rose I'm so sorry for all those things I said. I know you loved my brother. Why else would you have dropped out of school to tell us he died?? And you were right about Roland. I asked Sonya about it and she said he was the dad. I can't believe I was so rude to you! I just hope you can forgive me because I am so so sorry!! That's not why you left is it??_

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__No thats not why I left. And don't worry I was never angry at you. Believe me when I say that I know people say things they don't mean when they're upset. I've done it countless times. I was going to leave anyway. I had things I had to do. I spoke to Yeva and she told me I should hurry up and do what I needed to. So I did. And its done. So how are you?_

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__I'm good. I really miss you. And you were right about another thing._

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__what's that??_

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__that Nikolai was crazy about me. He asked me out at school and I said yes because I was so annoyed about the whole Roland thing and I wanted to get over him. Turns out Koyla's a really great guy. And I really like him. Like, a lot._

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__I'm really glad you have him then :)_

My alarm went off and I looked at the clock. Class started in less than an hour. I decided I could wait a few minutes before starting to get ready.

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla:**__ rose, there's something else I wanted to ask you._

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__sure what is it?_

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__Denis and his friends said you got kidnapped by a Strigoi. I didn't want to believe it but Yeva said it was true. What happened? How did you get away? And who was the Strigoi?_

I breathe in a sigh. I didn't really want to tell Viktoria what happened. But I decided I needed to get it off my chest.

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__promise not to freak out? Okay here goes. I saw an old lady lying on the ground and Denis said to just leave her there but I couldn't, you know? So I helped her up and she started talking to me in Russian but I couldn't understand her and then I turned around and_

I stopped. I didn't know if I could tell her what happened next. Should I tell her what I saw after I turned around?

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__and what rose? I can handle it._

Yeah. She probably could. So I decided she needed to know.

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__and when I turned Dimitri was standing there. Well, it wasn't him exactly, cause he's a Strigoi, but it was still him. I got my stake out and tried to drive it through his heart but I just couldn't. If I had, my life would be so much less complicated right now but its done. I can't turn back time no matter how hard I try. Anyway the next thing I knew I woke up in a Strigoi estate. It was so weird. He acted like I shouldn't even think he was any different. For about a day I tried to ignore him but he distracted me and bit me. I forgot the reason I was there. I forgot everything. He tried to make me become a Strigoi. But even if I was drugged out, I still knew I couldn't become like him. Evil and twisted. After a week he didn't turn up for about a day and I started to get my head clear and found a way to escape. But the hardest thing was actually staking him. I might as well have staked myself._

She didn't say anything for a minute. I started getting worried.

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that._

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__no no its okay. Really. Omg rose. I'm so sorry about everything that you've been through. That must have been so hard. But is Dimka dead now?_

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__yeah. He is._

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__:'( hope your okay._

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__yeah. I'm okay. But I have to go and get ready for class now._

_**BadGirlTorya-Koyla: **__okay, bye rose_

_**xx-Rose-xx: **__bye xx_

I switched off my computer and put my clothes on for school. Trying not to let spirits emotions make me go nuts. I was feeling really depressed. Like the world was going to end if I walked out the door.

I sat on my bed. I tried calming myself down but it was a lost cause. Suddenly someone knocked on my door.

I huffed in frustration. What I was frustrated about was beyond me. When I opened the door I was not expecting to see the dorm matron.

'Miss Hathaway. You've been sent this package.' She said, then she handed it to me and walked away.

_Weird. _I thought, but I locked the door to my room and sat back down on the bed. I had no idea who would send me anything. And I had no idea where the package was from. I opened it up, and nearly screamed.

A silver stake was in there. Not just any silver stake. _The _silver stake. The one I had stolen from Galina's. The one I had staked Dimitri with.

My breathing was hard. This couldn't be good. Who would have sent me this? With a sickening realisation I thought of the one person who would send it to me. The person whom I used to love completely. The person who I had killed.

Inside the package was a note, and knew immediately who it was from. I'd recognise that handwriting anywhere.

_Roza,_

_You've gone too far. And you've forgotten another of my lessons. Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. But you've used up all my patience. I was willing to let you have the choice. But now I see I'll have to make it for you._

_See you soon,_

_Love, D_

'Oh, god. This can't be happening. No, no, no, this can't be happening!' I practically screamed.

Dimitri was alive. I had missed his heart. It was the most important staking of my life and I missed! Now he was coming for me. He was going to either kill me or turn me. There was just no escaping him was there?

My already unstable mood intensified and I went over the edge.

**Next chapter, rose goes WAY over the edge and Lissa freaks out**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, here is, as my sister called it, a truly shocking chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing you recognise**

**Lissa's pov**

'Oh my God this can't be happening. I'm not ready for this. This is not real. I am going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream.'

Even as I said the words I knew they weren't true. I was pregnant. I'd heard once that mothers can tell they're pregnant before the tests are taken. And I knew that I was definitely pregnant.

Before Rose knew she was pregnant I could feel a fluttering sensation coming from her through our bond. I had that feeling now.

What was I going to do? I was supposed to go to college in the fall. Could I go to college if I was pregnant? Would the Queen still let me attend Lehigh?

I put my thoughts on hold as I got a flood of emotions from Rose. I was nearly knocked off my feet when it swept over me. I still wasn't used to being able to feel Rose.

Anger, fear, hatred, confusion, sadness and about a gazillion other emotions clouded my feelings and then—stopped. It was gone as quickly as it came. Now I felt complete and utter calm coming from her. Okay, something was _not _right. I had to get to her. Rose was in trouble. I just knew.

I quickly dressed into my school clothes and dashed out of the dorm rooms. All thoughts of my possible pregnancy left my mind. I ignored the dorm matron who was shouting for me to come back.

I ran across the school, trying to get to the dhampir dorms. I knew where they were, I'd visited Rose there countless times. The sun was almost set, and I was breathing hard by the time I got to Rose's dorm building.

'Let me through!' I yelled at the guardians who were stopping me from getting down the hallways to Rose.

'Princess, you need to tell us what's going on.' One of them said. I didn't even recognise him.

'No! Let me get to Rose! She needs help!' I yelled at them. Didn't they understand? My best friend was in trouble.

'Princess Dragomir. What is the meaning of this?' Alberta, the captain of the guardians at my school asked. She didn't sound too pleased to see me trying to break in to the dorm rooms. I on the other hand, was perfectly fine with her being here. She knew about Rose. She'd understand. Right?

'Please, Guardian Petrov. Rose needs help. Something's wrong with her.' I said. My voice was shaking.

'What's going on, cousin? Why were you sprinting across campus?' Adrian's voice came from behind me.

'Adrian! Rose is in trouble!' I told him. I knew Adrian would definitely believe any crazy story I made up about his girlfriend. Even though I didn't exactly have a story.

'Well, why are we standing around here? Let's go see if she's okay.' He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In my mind it was. The guardians, however, didn't seem to think whatever it was that Rose was doing was worth their time.

'Princess, I'm sure Rose is fine.' Alberta said.

'Rose is _not _fine. She was okay one second, then she had, like, an explosion of emotions and now she is completely calm. Something is up.' I said, my voice firm and hopefully convincing.

'Can't you check on her? I mean, with your bond?' Alberta said, sounding on sure.

'It only works one wa—' I stopped mid sentence. The bond didn't work one way anymore, but I'd never been in Rose's head before. 'Let me try.'

They looked shocked at my agreement but didn't push me. I breathed slowly and tried to ignore the curious looks coming from the novices in the room. They were curious to see why the Dragomir princess was yelling at the guardians. I focused on Rose's deadly calm feelings and tried to get into her head.

_Focus, Lissa. _I told myself. After a minute, finally, for the first time ever, I was inside Rose Hathaway's mind.

She was leaning against her bed. She held what I assumed was a silver stake and a piece of paper. Something wet and warm was running down the sides of her face and on her wrists. She looked down at her arms, and I screamed silently in my head.

Blood. It was everywhere. Rose had used the silver stake to slit her wrists. It was gushing out, but Rose didn't seem to care. I read her thoughts and became even more scared than I was.

She was done. She didn't care anymore. She'd failed to do it. She was a failure. She couldn't protect me if she failed to kill him. How could she have missed his heart? He'd told her so many times, don't hesitate. But it didn't matter now. It was going to be over in a few minutes. She didn't want to do it anymore. She didn't want to be a mother. She shouldn't have been pregnant in the first place. It didn't matter now if her baby died. She wouldn't have been able to protect it anyway. She failed as a guardian and she would fail as a mother. Things were better this way.

She started at the blood on her wrist and slowly brought it up to her lips. She tasted it. She didn't see what all the fuss was about. Blood didn't taste _that _good. It tasted...odd. And it was all slowly leaving her body. Dimitri couldn't make her a Strigoi if she didn't have blood. It was all going to be over soon.

I tried to get back to my own body, and as soon as I did, I screamed my lungs out.

'Rose is trying to kill herself!' I screamed at them. 'We have to go to her! We have to go get her now!' and I sprinted away from them and up the stairs to her dorm room.

I could hear people running after me. But I didn't care about them right now. All I cared about was Rose. The bond was becoming weaker and weaker and I knew she was dying. _No, she's going to be fine._

The guardian's ran ahead of me and reached the door before me and Adrian, who I knew was running behind me.

They were pounding on the door. It was locked. Oh, God.

I slammed my fists on the door. 'Rose! Open the door!' I screamed. Other novices were exiting their rooms now and had stopped to see what was going on.

'Stand back.' Alberta said, and she kicked the door down.

Everyone ran inside immediately. Rose was still in the same position, but her head was lolled to one side and her eyes were closed.

I rushed to her side and healed the wounds on her wrist. I looked at her face. Blood was smeared all over it. She had bloody scratch marks down her face that indicated she'd dug her nails into the flesh. I healed those too.

'Rose? Can you hear me? Please, Rose, open your eyes.' I begged. I couldn't lose Rose. Not now. Not after everything we'd both been through. Not after losing my family. I couldn't lose the closest thing I had to a sister.

She whimpered and her eyelids fluttered. 'Liss....please....kill me.' Was all she said. I pretended I couldn't hear her.

'You're going to be okay Rose.' I told her, I could hear Alberta shouting orders at people. I held Rose's hand.

She shook her head. Her voice was barely above a whisper. 'No.....I'm not. I will never be okay. He's going to find me Liss. He'll kill me.'

I didn't know what she was talking about. 'I won't let him. He won't touch you.' I squeezed her hand, trying to work out who "he" was.

Her eyelids fluttered again. 'Love you Liss.' And then she closed her eyes and became completely still. Her hand was cold. Her body was limp.

'Rose? Rose! Wake up. Don't do this to me.' I sobbed. She couldn't die.

Someone's arms grabbed Rose and lifted her up. It was Guardian Alto. A teacher with whom Rose had had many in-class yelling matches.

Him and a few of the other guardians dashed out of the room. I hoped they were going to the clinic. I looked at Adrian. His face was paler than usual and he had a look of terror that I'd never seen on him before.

'Come on, let's go.' I said, already running out the doors to follow the guardians.


	11. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT FOR LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**I WAS LITERALLY LIKE O.o**

**THANKS EVERYONE!!!!!**

**Here the next chappie!!!!!! The one after this might skip ahead in time to where rose gets assigned to her Moroi. **

**Rose's pov**

I could feel myself waking up. I had the feeling I'd been asleep for a long time. I felt really disorientated. Where was I?

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the school medical clinic—again. How did I get in here? I groaned. I really hated this place.

'Rose?'

I looked around the room and saw Adrian sitting next to me. I smiled at him. He looked truly worried. There was no trace of his lazy smirk.

'Hey. Why am I in here?' I asked him curiously.

He frowned. 'Listen Rose,' he said, and I knew what he was going to say was serious. He never called me Rose unless he had something important to say. 'I want you to tell me everything you remember.' He took my hand and traced small circles on it. They sent shivers down my spine, but in a good way.

'I woke up.....and then Lissa was freaking out over something.....I'm not telling you what though.' I said, giving him a nervous glance. 'It was just girl stuff.....and then I threw up.....then I talked to Viktoria.....then the dorm matron gave me a package and—Oh God.' I suddenly remembered.

In the package had been a silver stake and a note from Dimitri. He was coming for me. He wanted to kill me or make me like him. But I had a feeling he was over trying to reason with me. He'd want to kill me now. I chocked on my sobs.

Was I ever going to get away from him? What if he found me before my baby was born? It'd be stuck inside me forever. Or it would die inside me.

A new, sickening, cold feeling engulfed me. What if he found out about my baby? What if he found out he was the father? Would he try to kill it? Would he try to take it away from me?

Adrian's arms wrapped around me. I buried my face into his chest. I needed him. I didn't want to ever let him go. He hugged me tight. My sobs ripped from my throat. I'd never cried in front of him before. And I didn't like it. I was crying so much lately. _Probably the pregnancy hormones mixed with spirit's darkness, _I thought bitterly. Crying made me feel weak and useless. And I didn't want to feel weak in front of Adrian. I wanted him to think I was strong. I didn't want him to think I was useless.

'He's never going to stop is he?' I cried. Adrian hugged me tighter.

'Who isn't?' he asked.

'Dimitri.' It didn't hurt saying his name anymore. 'He isn't dead. He's going to kill me Adrian. Why didn't I kill him?'

'Oh, Rose.' He sighed. 'Don't worry he isn't going to ever hurt you. I won't let him. I'll kill him myself before he gets to you.' The fierceness in his voice made me stop crying.

I looked up into the emerald eyes I loved so much. 'Why would you do that?'

'Because I love you, Rose.' He said quietly. His eyes had a vulnerability I'd never seen before.

I smiled. For what felt like the first time in years, my heart was beating fast. But not from fear or anger. From a nervous excited feeling. I couldn't believe it. Adrian felt the same way about me that I felt about him.

'I love you too.' I said, and then I kissed him. It was a fast and passionate kiss, one that had me breathing heavy when I pulled away for air.

'Rosemarie Hathaway!' came a voice from the doorway. When I turned my head I was expecting to see Lissa standing there. I still didn't entirely know why I was in the medical clinic, but I figured it must have been serious.

I was not, however, expecting to see my mother.

'Mum?' I asked, confused. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'll give you a moment alone.' Adrian said and then hurried out the door.

My mum walked over to me, a dangerous glint in her eyes. I shrunk away, instantly scared. When she was close enough she slapped me across the face. I was too shocked to do anything but stare at her.

'That was for getting pregnant and trying to kill yourself!' she yelled at me. Then she sat in the chair Adrian had recently occupied and pulled me into a hug. The last thing I had expected her to do. 'Oh, Rose.' She said in a strained and exasperated voice. 'What have you gotten yourself into now?'

I hugged her back, feeling comfort from my mother's arms. A moment later she pulled back and stood up, going back into "Janine Hathaway" mode. She folded her arms across her chest. For such a small women she could be insanely frightening.

'Explain.' Was all she said. She had a look in her eyes that told me she did _not_ want a short blow-it-off answer.

So, with a resigned sigh, I told her everything. And I do mean _everything_. I told her about Lissa bringing me back from the dead and how that had made me shadow-kissed. About seeing ghosts and sensing when the undead were lurking about. I told her about how Lissa's magic was leaking its potentially insane dark side into me through our bond. About how I'd fallen in-love with my mentor and we'd kept our relationship a secret. How I could never tell Lissa. How we knew our relationship was never going to work. I nervously told her about the night in the cabin, skimming over the details. Her eyes tightened at this but she said nothing.

I told her how after the attack on the academy, Dimitri and I were going to try and make our relationship work out. Then I told her how much it hurt when I couldn't get back to him in the caves when I could still see him clearly. I told her why it broke my heart when I'd found out he had been turned into a Strigoi. I told her about the conversation we'd had, when we'd told each other we'd rather be dead than become a Strigoi. I told her how I felt like I had to honour those wishes. I told her about the fight I'd had with Lissa. I told her about my time in Russia. How Abe kept following me around, demanding to know why I was there. I told her about staying with the Belikov's and the unpromised dhampirs. I told her about the deal I'd made with Abe.

I told her about how I'd hunted and tortured Strigoi until I found one that knew Dimitri. I told her about being kidnapped by him. About hesitating and ending up in Galina's estate. I told her about Dimitri wanting to awaken me so that we could be together forever. I told her about how I had seriously considered it. I told her about how he kept biting me, making my decisions less and less rational. And the hardest part, as she'd had an Oscar-worthy glare on her face, I told her how I'd slept with him. Then I told her how I felt stupid about it after the drug haze wore off. I told her how I'd managed to make a wooden stake out of the chair leg, and how I'd escaped. I told her about staking him with a real stake and how I'd thought he had gone from the world forever.

Then I told her about coming back to the academy and finding out I was pregnant. About my crazy mood swings, and about the letter I got from Dimitri.

'That's the last thing I remember by the way. I don't know how I ended up in here.' I said. I then remembered what she'd said before she'd slapped me. 'Did you say I tried to kill myself?!' I shrieked.

She looked scared for a second. 'It's okay Rose. Stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Why are you talking to me like I'm a psychopath? Tell me what happened? I wouldn't have tried to kill myself! There must be some kind of mistake. I wouldn't do that to Lissa.' I rubbed my little bump, suddenly feeling very protective. 'I wouldn't do that to my baby.'

'You did Rose.' I looked at the doorway and saw Lissa standing there. Her face was the perfect mask of terror. She rushed over and hugged me. 'Rose, don't ever do that again! Do you know how scared I was? I thought you were dead Rose!' she looked up and I saw she had tears in her eyes.

My eyes widened. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' I said, but my voice was shaking.

'I got a rush of emotions from you, and then you were just so calm. It wasn't right. I came to find you and when your dorm matron and the guardians wouldn't let me in I got into your head. Your thoughts scared me Rose. You kept thinking how you wanted it to end. You didn't care if your baby died. You just wanted to kill yourself before _he _did. I didn't know who _he_ was at the time, but I do now. I read the note that was in your hand.' She gave me a said smile. 'Christian told me about how me using spirit could make you insane. So I'm going to stop using it.'

I shook my head, still trying to take in everything she said. 'You can't stop using it Lissa. You love using it.'

'I love you more and I don't want my best friend to keep trying to kill herself because of me.' She said, with an edge to her voice.

I was struck by an idea. 'Liss, maybe if you just don't use it while I'm pregnant. I have all these crazy hormones in my system so I think that having extra darkness will really help. Especially with my emotional roller coasters and—oh my God, I almost forgot!'

I concentrated hard on the bond because I had something important to ask Lissa. And I knew she wouldn't feel comfortable if I asked this in front of my mum. _Did you take a pregnancy test while I was out?_

_Yes, I did. And it was positive. _Lissa sighed. _Can you believe it? We're both pregnant at the same time. Wow, what a scandal. The last Dragomir and her best friend/future guardian both pregnant while their still in high school. I reckon Mia would have gotten a kick out of that if she still hated us._

_Well, we'll help each other through this. We'll work it all out and help each other out._

We smiled at each other. My mum, understandably looked confused but didn't say anything.

**Hope you liked it**

**In case anyone was confused, rose didn't remember trying to kill herself because she had an emotional overload and went a little out of it from spirits side effects**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay on updating. It was my last week of year 8 so things have been pretty hectic with last minute homework and assignments and stuff.**

**R&R**

**Rose's pov**

The week that followed my attempted suicide was probably one of my most interesting and annoying weeks.

I was not allowed to be alone for more than five minutes. They moved me into Lissa's dorm room, which was fine by me. Lissa had gotten around to telling Christian she was pregnant and I was pleased to say he was there for her every single second.

I had to see the counsellor before and after school, much to Christian's amusement and my annoyance. I had to go to Deidre and tell her how I was feeling that day and whether or not I had the urge to cut myself. Naturally, she answered all my questions with questions.

Adrian seemed completely indifferent to the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant and suicidal. He didn't treat me any different than how he'd always treated me. For that, I was glad. News spreads fast in high school, so the whole school stared at me and whispered things like "unstable" and "insane". At least they weren't calling me a blood whore.

I had taken my trials, something Alberta wasn't keen on letting me do, and had passed with top marks. After we'd graduated—with the queen present, might I add—Alberta and Kirova had taken me and Lissa into the headmistress's office to decide whether or not I should be Lissa's guardian.

The queen had firmly stated she did not think I was suitable to guard anyone as I was "unstable and didn't take the job seriously enough since I had dropped out of the academy twice and kidnapped an underage Moroi princess". And because the queen had already picked out guardians for her.

'Please, Guardian Petrov. Don't let the queen talk you out of letting Rose be my guardian.' Lissa was practically begging.

'It's not that simple, princess. The queen has a lot of influence on the decisions that are made here at the academy.' Alberta told her, clearly not happy with it.

'But Rose is the best novice here. She's worked her whole life to keep me safe. And with our bond she would be the best choice to guard me.' _God, it sounds like I'm trying to buy you. I'm sorry Rose._ 'And you know exactly why she left.' She said in a lower voice.

It's true. Alberta knew that I'd taken Lissa away from the academy because, although I didn't know it at the time, Viktor Dashkov was trying to keep her imprisoned as his own personal healer. And she knew full well I had left again to hunt down Dimitri.

Alberta frowned. 'Yes, well that isn't going to sway the queen.'

'So don't listen to her. Tell her you think the best people who could guard me would be Guardians Janine and Rose Hathaway.'

My head snapped up at the mention of my mother. 'Am I missing something? Since when is my mum going to guard you?' I asked, honestly curious. My mum was loyal to her charge.

'She offered when you left, and I think she wants to stick with it.' Lissa explained.

I nodded. Alberta said: 'I agree that even the queen can't argue Guardian Hathaway's reputation. And if she's willing to guard you I don't see why she can't. But Rose, in your current condition....' she trailed off. I knew why. Kirova wasn't entirely aware I was nearly 3 months pregnant.

'What condition?' she asked, clearly confused.

Might as well tell her. 'I'm pregnant.' I didn't elaborate.

Her eyes bugged out of her head. 'I heard rumours, but I never thought...' she trailed off, clearly unable to speak.

'There's something else.' I said. 'If I'm not Lissa's guardian, we could both go insane.' I said, thinking of what Mark had said about keeping a balance of power between bondmates.

Alberta studied us for a minute. She seemed to be contemplating what she should say next. Finally she sighed and muttered. 'I never did like Tatiana. She always wanted things her way at school.' Hope filled both me and Lissa. 'Okay, here's what's going to happen. Janine and Rose are going to be your guardians, and Rose is going to be on maternity leave for the remainder of her pregnancy. It's up to you what you want to do from there.'

Lissa let out a squeal of delight and hugged me. I hugged her back. I couldn't believe it. I was finally Lissa's guardian. After everything we'd been through, things were finally going to work.

An hour later we were walking through the hallways. We were going to meet up with Christian, Eddie and Adrian. Eddie had something he wanted to show us.

'What's up?' I asked as soon as we'd gotten to the quad outside the dorm rooms.

Eddie was smiling sheepishly. 'I decided I should tell you guys about my girlfriend.'

_About time, _I thought. Eddie had been texting a mystery girl for the past few months and refused to tell us who it was. I was glad we were about to find out.

'Finally! I was beginning to think you were faking it.' Christian said.

Eddie grinned and led us over to a tree. Where, standing 5 ft tall, with her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail stood—

'Mia!' Lissa and I gasped at the same time and practically tackled the small girl.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, excited to see my friend.

'I came to see you guys graduate. And I missed Eddie.' She said, with a dreamy grin on her face.

After a while we all went into the dhampir dorms and sat in the first floor lounges. We talked for hours until Eddie finally decided that if we didn't go to sleep soon, we'd all end up like zombies at the graduation dance tomorrow. I laughed and made my way out to Lissa's dorm room. She would meet me there in a few minutes because she wanted to say goodnight to Christian. Adrian followed me.

'So, little dhampir. How does it feel to finally be a guardian? You never have to listen to the school rules again.' He said.

'I still have to follow the school rules Adrian. But it does feel pretty good that I am finally going to be doing what I've worked my whole life for. Just don't know how it is going to work out now. What with—' I paused and pointed to my stomach. I knew he'd understand.

'Yeah. That probably complicates a lot of situations.' He said. I still couldn't believe he loved me enough to not care that I was pregnant with someone else's child. If he got a girl pregnant I'm pretty sure I'd be reacting a bit different to his oblivious behaviour.

We made it to the dorm room and I turned around. As soon as I faced him he pulled me into a fierce and passionate kiss that nearly knocked me off my feet. I was so not expecting that. He pulled away and I was a bit disappointed. I didn't want to let him go. We were both panting heavily.

'You don't know how proud I am of you little dhampir. You're doing so much by yourself after everything you've been through.' He kissed me again and I got a giddy sensation in my stomach.

'Are you two going to keep making out or are we going to get some sleep?' Lissa's annoyed voice came from behind me. Though through the bond I could feel a trickle of amusement.

**Does anyone want anything in particular to happen?? I need ideas although I am pretty sure where I am going to take this sotry. And If anyone has any ideas for one-shots I can do in dimitri's pov let me know and I'll get on it!!**

**crazymisscarly**


	13. quick update

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**God I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**I honestly haven't given up on these stories but I just haven't had time to update.**

**I have been writing more stuff for my vampire academy story and I have major ideas for my twilight story and I have decided to write a few one shots from dimitri's point of view in vampire academy. And in my harry potter and twilight crossover I have decided to add more and more stuff to it.**

**But I have been so busy over the chirstmas holidays that I haven't been able to do any of the things I wanted to do. If you live in Australia then you'd know how the school holidays work with the whole six week thing. I've thought about it and decided to stop pissing off my little sister by going on the computer all the time to write fanfiction and actually hang out with her while I can b4 I have to go back to school (year 9, eek!!) and go back to writing my stories.**

**Thanks for reading this and really if you have any ideas let me know.**

**I'll update soon, maybe towards the end of the holidays. Byebye and merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!!!!!!!**

**Crazymisscarly**

**Ps. I'll be changing my name to x-shadow-x-kisses-x**


	14. Chapter 12

**I know I know I know I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated for so long. But I am putting up two chapters, one today and one tomorrow, and I am rather proud of this one. It is from Yeva's pov. I know, unexpected, right?? But it is important. Kind of. It's of one of Yeva's dreams.**

**Anyways here it is.**

**Insert disclaimer's here**

**YEVA'S POV**

In the dream I was Rose Hathaway. It's not unusual for me to be looking through another person's eyes when I have my visions, but making out with my dead grandson was a little uncomfortable.

He kissed me, **(AN: when she says me and stuff like that she means rose but I can't be bothered typing that every time. Just imagine its rose but Yeva is looking through her, kinda like when rose is in Lissa's head when she's with Christian.) **slow and deep, knowing exactly where to put his hands. He really was a god. Oh, God I loved him so much. I'd wanted to touch him for so long, be with him for so long, and now I finally could. There were no boundaries any more. I wanted to lie in bed with him forever.

"I love you Roza. I'll _always _be here for you. I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise." He said, running his hands down my hair and over my heated skin.

"I love you to Dimitri." I placed my hand over his chest. "Forever." It was true. I loved him so much. I loved him with a burning passion. Like a fire that could never be put out.

He kissed me again, more hungrily this time. I shivered in anticipation and—cold? Why was I cold? Shouldn't I be warm in the bed with Dimitri?

Something was off. I pulled away from Dimitri, hoping to look into his brown eyes for reassurance but was met with something startling. His eyes were ringed in red. His mouth gave me a terrifying, fang-filled grin. His skin was cold and hard, no longer soft and warm.

"Oh, God. No, no, no. NO! You're a Strigoi!" I squealed and tried to push him off me. He pushed me harder onto the bed. "Let go of me!"

His eyes flashed dangerously. I was in a vulnerable position, and we both knew it. "No, you belong with me Roza. We're supposed to be together forever." His voice was cold. He didn't have an ounce of love left in him for me. I saw that now.

He looked at my neck hungrily. "No!" I screeched as he tried to bite me. I struggled with him, and eventually I pushed him off me. I tried to get to the door, but he blocked my way. We fought. I punched and kicked him, using the skills that he had—ironically—taught me. If only I had a weapon.

Somehow, I managed to get access to the door. I pulled it open and rushed out—

—and fell down stairs. Stairs? Where did the stairs come from? There were no stairs outside of Tasha Ozera's cabin. They weren't really stairs. It was more like a steep bridge, one that I was falling down. I rolled and rolled, somehow unable to stop. I couldn't see the bottom—

Never mind. There it was. I landed in a heap with a great _thud._ I was in agony. I think I may have broken something. I hurt all over. It was so dark out here. So dark and cold. I had scratched my knees and hands and was somehow now dressed in a short, fitted, black dress. The one I had worn to a dance once. But I didn't have time to dwell on my memories now.

I heard a pain filled moan coming from my right. My head snapped in that direction and I saw, without really knowing how I knew who it was, "Adrian!" I screamed.

He was covered in blood. It was pouring out from his chest. I crawled over to him, the only thing I could manage to do. I took his hand, completely forgetting the Strigoi version of my ex-lover who was probably coming down the stairs/hill/bridge thing in a lot more graceful way than I was.

Adrian's throat had been slit, almost torn out. I felt bile rise in my throat and tried to hold back tears. I couldn't lose Adrian.

"Oh, Adrian." I let out a sob.

He weakly tried to hand something to me. It was a silver stake, engraved with weird geometric patterns. I took it off him, not wanting him to get any more hurt than he already was. Stake's hurt Moroi, but not as much as Strigoi.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, my voice a shaky whisper. His head lolled to the side and his eyes widened. He pointed to the left. I dreaded looking, already knowing it would be Dimitri.

I stood up and turned to face him. He stood there in his dark pants and his friggin cowboy duster. The one I had teased him about so much. I prepared to run at him and stake him and end his life, but he laughed his cold at me. The bustard laughed at me! Now I was angry.

"Are you really going to try and kill me with that?" he said in his cold merciless voice. I looked down and the sound that caught in my throat was a half groan, half gasp.

The silver stake wasn't in my hand any more. Instead there was a baby rattle. A pink baby rattle. A friggin baby rattle! How the hell was I supposed to kill Dimitri with a baby rattle?

I looked up and was shocked to see Dimitri had gone back to normal. Back to his loving and caring dhampir self. But his face was so sad, and his body was translucent. I felt my heart breaking all over again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not wanting to see him so depressed looking.

His troubled face grew, if possible, even more grim. _"Buria."_ Was all he said before I woke up in a cold sweat.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Okay, so I had dreamed that I was Rose Hathaway. Dimitri had turned into a Strigoi and then into some freaky translucent thing. Oh my poor grandson. Some Moroi boy had given Rose a stake that turned into a baby rattle. She had fallen down a really steep hill and Dimitri had told her _Buria. _Buria meant storm in Russian. Why would Dimitri tell Rose 'Storm?'. And why the _hell _was Rose holding a pink rattle?

The only thing I was certain of was that Rose was in danger, and I had no way of warning her.

**i know you guys all probably hate me for making it so short (i think its short) after you had to wait so long but i promise there will be more by Monday and more of Dimitri too. **

**So what do you guys think of Yeva's weird dream? **

**and OMFG 137 REVIEWS?????? YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!**

**x-shadow-x-kisses-x**


	15. Chapter 13

**Read this before you kill me**

**Rose's pov**

'Whoa.' I said as me and my friends entered the gym for our graduation dance. It was done up in red and white decorations and there was a Dj stand in the corner.

'You can say that again.' Christian muttered.

I'd invited Adrian as my date and Eddie had invited Mia, which I thought was really cool. They deserved each other. Naturally, Christian and Lissa had gone together.

Miss Kirova was holding a microphone close to the Dj and I could tell she was holding talking until everyone was inside. Most people hadn't arrived yet.

We made our way inside and stood off to the side in a small group. That's when I felt it.

'No. No way.' I said, as nausea rolled over me.

'Rose, are you sick?' Lissa asked, feeling my nausea.

'No, there are Strigoi.' I said. I scanned the room until I saw Alberta. I ran over to her. 'Guardian Petrov! There are Strigoi on campus.'

She eyed me sceptically. 'Rose. You have to know why I find that hard to believe.'

'I'm serious! There are Strigoi on campus and if you don't do something about it now everyone is going to die!'

Her eyes widened. Whether it was because of my exclamation or because my face was probably looking very scary right now, I didn't know. But within a few minutes guardians were rushing around everywhere.

'How far away are they?' Alberta asked me.

'I don't know. If it's just a few they could be close but if it's more then they're probably just entering.' I was freaking out now.

'Rose, what's going on?' Eddie asked me. He, Mia, Lissa, Adrian and Christian had wondered over to me somehow in the chaos that was now erupting. People were shouting orders and rushing around.

'Strigoi. I don't know how many. Eddie.....we should help.' I said.

He nodded and we went over to Alberta.

'What can we do?' Eddie asked. My nausea was increasing.

She looked like she was battling with her words. 'I don't want to get you too involved with this. I know you can help.' She said as I was about to protest. 'But all we can do now is wait.' Then she pondered something. 'Get your stakes out.'

Eddie pulled his out of his jacket and I got mine out of my cardigan, thanking heavens above I had thought to bring it. We went back over to our friends. We were both in guardian mode now.

Some nagging thought in the back of my head was telling me that Dimitri was here. That he had organised the Strigoi to come here. I couldn't concentrate on Eddie trying to calm people down.

'I'll be right back.' I said. Then without another word I sprinted to the change rooms. I ignored the weird looks Alberta was giving me.

When I got in there I found what I was looking for. A window.

Yeah, I was probably being really stupid in leaving the safety of the gym to go and find my ex-lover/Strigoi/father of my baby who had probably come here to kill me. I had a feeling I had gone too far for him to still want me to join him.

I climbed out the window, which was hard to do in a tight black dress, ignoring the protests in my head saying I was crazy. Maybe I was. I mean, I _did _try to kill myself. I just didn't remember that.

'Ouch.' I muttered as I landed on the ground. I could hear screaming coming from the distance. My stomach dropped.

The nausea was getting stronger, and I was getting worried. What if a Strigoi came and I wasn't strong enough to defend myself? What if they hit my stomach? Would my baby be okay? Could it survive another blow?

I tried not to worry as I trudged deeper and deeper into the forest. I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I needed to find Dimitri. I needed to end this. One way or another, one of us was going to die tonight.

I'm not sure how long I walked for. The nausea was still increasing. How many Strigoi were there? I heard rustling coming from behind me and the nausea increased. I spun around.

I knew someone was there, I just couldn't see them.

'Roza...' I turned to the voice, stake ready and saw the person who I'd once loved. The person who I tried to kill. The person who got me pregnant. The person who I had hoped I would never see again.

'Dimitri...'

**Omg I know I am a really bad story writer for not updating since, like, last year, but year nine is hectic and I didn't really have time in the holidays. So here is two chapters to make up for it.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's the next chappie!!!**

**Lissa's pov**

'I'll be right back.' Rose said and then dashed away from us.

'Rose, wait.' Adrian said. He began to follow her but Christian stopped him.

'Just leave her. She'll come back when she's ready.' I said. If I knew Rose, which I did, she wouldn't have left without a good reason.

Alberta came over to us and I tried not to let myself worry about Rose too much. She was a strong girl and I knew spirit wasn't affecting her too much today. We both agreed I shouldn't be using magic while we were pregnant because it was messing with our minds more than usual.

'Guardian Castile,' it felt weird hearing Alberta calling Eddie "Guardian Castile" but that's who he was now. 'We need you to help out at the elementary campus. Numbers are going down.' She looked grave.

Eddie nodded and practically ran out the door.

'Where's Guardian Hathaway?' Alberta asked.

'Which one?' Adrian asked. I elbowed him. He knew exactly which one she meant. Rose's mum had gone somewhere else on campus to help out.

'Rose Hathaway.' Alberta said, frustrated. 'Lord Ivashkov, we don't have time for stupidity today. If you value your life you will cooperate.'

'She went into the change rooms a few minutes ago.' Christian said. I swear I would've teased him about being worried about Rose if we were in a different situation.

'By herself?' Alberta looked like she was going to start freaking out soon.

'Are you Princess Dragomir?' a deep voice with an accent I didn't recognise cut off my answer. I turned to see a tall, tanned—well, as tanned as Moroi get—man with a ridiculous amount of gold jewellery, and way too many flashy scarves. Everything about his looks, from the dark hair and eyes right down to his expensive coat, screamed _dangerous _and _money._

'Yes.' I answered. 'Who are you?'

'That is not important. Do you know where Rosemarie is?' he asked. I don't know why, but I found myself answering.

'She went into the change rooms 10 minutes ago. She's probably still there.' I asked. Then, out of curiosity, I opened my mind to see if I could see his aura. It was gold. He was a spirit user.

I looked at Adrian. He'd discovered the same thing. Before I could voice my opinions, I was sucked into Rose's head.

She was scared, but it wasn't really for her safety she was scared for. It was for her baby. And she was worried about me. She always worried about me.

'What are you doing here? Did you organise this?' she asked, accusingly. Standing in front of her was a Strigoi. No wait, scratch that, it was _Dimitri. _Oh my God! 

'No. I came here with some _friends. _So don't play games with me Rose. You know exactly why I'm here. I let you get away from me, but this ends tonight. You're too dangerous for me to allow you to walk this earth.'

Rose, very uncharacteristically said, 'Why can't you just leave me alone? We don't have to have anything to do with each other anymore.'

He didn't answer. He just lunged forward and tackled Rose to the ground. He tried to fight him off but he was too strong. Her stake got knocked away out of her reach. The dark side of spirit started to leak into her. Her already fragile mind began getting weaker. She was losing will power. And the weight of his body was crushing her.

'Not even going to put up a fight _Roza_?' he said scornfully. If Dimitri had ever loved her before, he wasn't showing it.

Rose was about to attempt to push him off again when she felt it. A light fluttering feeling in her stomach. Like a fish swimming around in there.

Dimitri leaped off her body, clearly shocked as he felt it too.

'You're pregnant.' He stated the obvious.

She used his momentary distraction to dart over to her stake, taking up a protective stance a few metres away from him. She didn't even bother answering. _Come on Rose. You've beaten Dimitri at a fight before, you can do it again. This isn't the man you love. _She was talking herself into it. _You're stupid. You can never beat him. _Another voice whispered in her head. She tried to clear her mind.

'Who's is it?' his voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

'Who's the hell do you think it is? It's yours. You _know _that.' She snapped back at him. Very Rose-like.

His eyes narrowed and he lunged at her, too quick for her to react. His fangs bit down in her neck. She screamed. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this. Vampire bites were supposed to make you high. Rose knew that. She'd let Dimitri bite her a lot...

Out of nowhere, Dimitri stopped. He pulled back from Rose, confused. Rose looked up at him groggily, the pain in her neck momentarily forgotten.

'You're going to go away from here.' A new voice that I had heard not too long ago said. When did that weird scarf guy get there? Wasn't he in front of me? 'You aren't ever going to come back.'

And, strangely enough, Dimitri's mystified look increased and he dashed away from the forest. Away from Rose and that foreign guy.

'Abe...' Rose recognised him from somewhere. Then she passed out.

**Okay, I told you Dimitri would come soon and in case anyone was wondering, Abe just compelled Dimitri to leave the academy and not come back.**

**I know,,,, has anyone else ever done Abe as a spirit user???? lol**

**But that doesn't mean he wont try the royal court lol**

**And omg he knows about the baby!!!!**


	17. Chapter 15

**I know it's short, but I really had to put this chapter in here somewhere. And I am SO SORRY for not updating regularly. Hopefully after next week I won't have anything distracting me for a while.**

**Chapter 15**

_Ugh, _was my first thought when I came out of the peaceful blackness that had been my refuge for… well I didn't actually know.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the moon, shining high up above the trees in the forest surrounding the academy. I experienced a brief moment of complete relaxation before that nights events came flooding back to me.

Dimitri.

His name alone was enough to make an invisible hand squeeze my heart so tightly I thought it would explode. And not in a good way. Strigoi attacking the academy again? I knew it couldn't be a coincidence that he was with them. He had to have helped organise the whole thing. The things he and his "friends" had done to the school? Unacceptable. The lives I knew were probably lost? Sickening. The things he'd done to me…

I didn't get much time to dwell on it because a face popped into my vision.

I blinked. 'Abe? What are you doing here?'

'Attempting to rid the world of evil.' He said mysteriously, holding a hand out to help me up.

I brushed myself off, found I had no serious damage aside from the throbbing in my neck from Dimitri's bite, and then looked him in the eye. "You're a spirit user."

He gave me that aloof look and gestured that we go back to the gym. "I know nothing of Spirit, but I do know that we must get back to your graduation."

We walked back to the gym, and I found it kind of awkward. I mean, my long lost dad had just saved me from, not only a Strigoi, but the one who had impregnated me with his hell-spawn (yes, I know that may be harsh to say about my child, but come on). I had no doubt Abe knew all this. He seemed to know _everything._ Which didn't seem so odd now that I thought about it…

"Rose!" it was Lissa, I could tell through the bond she was panicking. Mainly about me, and about the Strigoi attack, but I found some of spirit's darkness lurking in the corners of her mind. I pulled it into myself. I shivered.

She pulled me into a hug. _Please don't run off like that again. I thought you were dead! _The bond felt stronger than ever, and I saw memories of her looking through my eyes. In that instant I realised we really were never meant to be apart.

I needed to dedicate my life to protecting her.

But I had a small problem. One that definitely wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Well, I suppose if you count spirit's darkness slowly eating away at my mind, you could say I had two small problems getting in the way of me doing what I was born to do.

I rubbed my tummy, remembering the feeling of a fish swimming around inside there just before Dimitri sank his fangs into my neck.

As if to tease me, my fish decided to go for another swim. I sighed.

_What are we gonna do, kid?_


End file.
